


Not-a-robot-Rey and a pickled frussy

by radioactivesaltghoul



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Crack, F/M, Frussy, Janet!Rey, No Pregnancy, Pilot Ben Solo, Rey is not a robot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), it's The Good Place but in canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Rey has access to the information about the entire universe. Somehow it’s still a challenge to find a way to the World Between Worlds, and it’s an even bigger challenge to understand what Ben is doing when she finds him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15
Collections: Random Reylo Prompts Collection





	Not-a-robot-Rey and a pickled frussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beebeereads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeereads/gifts).



> a handful of writers, myself included, are offering [prompt fills to help with fundraising for the runoff election in georgia (the us state, not the country).](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine/status/1325161164192550912)
> 
> beebeereads requested [“Janet!Rey tries to bring Ben back from the WBW but instead she finds him having sex with a pickled frussy" from @ReyloPromptsBot](https://twitter.com/ReyloPromptsBot/status/1319093063814434818) because she has excellent taste. 
> 
> this was weird and fun to write - i'm glad i had a reason to mix "the good place" with sw canonverse. i hope you like it, beebeereads!

Every inhabited planet in the galaxy has a Rey. They all have access to the same powers; their job is to help residents of their planets with anything they need access to.

Food? Check.

Entertainment? Check.

Answers? Check.

When she’s not serving her planet’s residents, a Rey is free to relax in her boundless void that serves as her home. Jakku’s Rey thinks it’s lonely, seeing as she can’t bring anyone else in with her, but it is what it is. 

This Rey is a little different from the others. Jakku has had to undergo a number of reboots over the millennia due to problems with its residents, and every time a Rey reboots, she becomes more sophisticated. But that’s not the full story. What really makes her different is a human named Ben Solo.

Ben ended up on Jakku while searching for a missing ship. Why he never thought to ask his homeworld’s Rey for help, Jakku Rey didn’t know. It didn’t matter, in any case; he landed in Niima Outpost and immediately called for Rey to tell him where the ship was.

“I’m glad I could help you,” she told him while he inspected the ship for any damage, “but I’ll be sad to see you go. The _Millennium Falcon_ is an interesting ship. I’ve learned a lot from her.”

Ben grinned “She has three droid brains powering her,” he explained. “It’s bound to make any ship strange.”

“I know.”

“Oh, right, of course,” he replied. “You’re a Rey.” He gave her a look that Rey didn’t know how to interpret. How could she not know what this expression meant? She knew everything there was to know! Except she didn’t, because she was also experiencing an emotion she didn’t recognize.

Reys aren’t robots, but they’re not meant to experience emotions.

“The Rey on my homeworld is always so busy,” he explained later on while she helped him patch up parts of the ship that had been eaten away by sand. “I’ve never talked to her, and it always seemed rude to ask any other Rey for help when I was on a planet with enough beings to keep their Rey as busy as Chandrila’s. But you were already here, waiting in the marketplace. You looked—kriff.” The pipe he was working on was too corroded to fix; it needed to be replaced completely.

Rey reached into her boundless void and procured a new pipe. “Thank you,” he said, giving her another smile.

Why did that make her stomach flutter? She didn't even have a real digestive system!

“How did I look?” she asked.

“I thought you knew everything there is to know,” he replied, blushing. Rey had no idea what to make of that reaction.

“I suppose I don’t,” she admitted, “since I don’t have that answer.”

He paused. “Lonely,” he said. “You looked lonely.”

Ben eventually ran out of excuses to stay on Jakku, but he returned less than a Jeremy Bearimy later. “Hi,” he said. “Can you leave Jakku?”

“Reys aren’t permitted to leave their planets.”

“But can you?”

They soon discovered that she could, and it wasn’t much later that Rey learned what the strange feelings she had for Ben meant when he leaned across the cockpit one day and kissed her.

Oh. So _this_ was love.

Ben was Force-sensitive, as were all Reys. Sometimes they taught each other new things about the Force. They didn’t know it was forbidden until Ben was sucked into the World Between Worlds without warning; since then, Rey has been searching for him.

She returned to Jakku to go through the endless amounts of data she has access to. Time is strange for Reys—their voids exist outside the bounds of time and space—but it still took years to find an answer. It turns out that there’s a train that can take her there if she can find the station. She still has Ben’s ship, so she flies to the Unknown Regions where the train station runs from an uninhabited planet.

Well, mostly uninhabited. There’s a humanoid being there. “Boarding pass?” he asks Rey.

“Uh,” Rey says, digging around in her void. The only thing she can think to offer is the frog that’s been bouncing around in there since her and Ben’s trip to Dagobah.

His expression lights up. “How’d you know I collect frogs?” he says. “The train is all yours as long as you bring it back in one piece.”

Rey’s never used a train before, but that doesn’t matter; she already has the knowledge. Soon she’s in the World Between Worlds, a place where Reys aren’t meant to step foot, which means that she can’t use her normal Rey powers. Rules of the universe be damned; she has to get Ben back.

This is the first time Rey has ever been cut off from her infinite knowledge. It’s jarring to learn what it’s like for non-Reys.

It takes some time for the panic to pass. What pulls her out of it is the thought of _How does Ben live like this?_ because oh, right, he’s not actually living right now.

The search is agonizing without the help of Rey’s normal knowledge, but eventually she does spot a familiar-looking human. He’s naked—always a welcome sight—and he’s rubbing something all over the front of his body. Without her Rey powers, she has no way to know what it is, but it’s leaving glistening trails of liquid on his skin.

“Ben?”

He jumps at the sound of his voice, allowing the thing he’s holding to drop to the ground. It lands with a soft _splat_ , spraying liquid everywhere. “Rey?” he gasps.

“What are you doing?” she asks as he pulls her into a rather sticky hug. “I’m cut off from my powers.”

“It’s a pickled frussy,” he mumbles into her hairline in between kisses. “But it doesn’t matter now. You’re here.”

Rey decides this is the one instance where it’s a good thing she doesn’t have all the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who are newer to the fandom, frussy (aka [pinecone ginger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zingiber_zerumbet)) was A Thing in the reylo fandom in 2016. i'm not 100% certain how it came to be; you'll have to ask tfa reylos.
> 
> if you're not familiar with the good place, here's some information (although i advise against reading this if you want to avoid spoilers; just go watch the show instead):
> 
> [Janet](https://thegoodplace.fandom.com/wiki/Janet_\(Species\))
> 
> [the train](https://thegoodplace.fandom.com/wiki/Train)
> 
> [Jeff the doorman](https://thegoodplace.fandom.com/wiki/Jeff)
> 
> [Jeremy Bearimy Timeline](https://thegoodplace.fandom.com/wiki/Jeremy_Bearimy_Timeline)
> 
> i am radioactivesaltghoul on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/radioactivesaltghoul) and r_saltghoul on [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul).


End file.
